Talk:Moon Face
I approve. I am the dancing queen. (talk) 02:08, August 25, 2012 (UTC) One of the best Creepy Pastas I've read. Moonface reminds me of Slenderman in a way. He could become a very popular cryptid. I became insane, with long intervals of horrible sanity. (talk) 00:57, September 11, 2012 (UTC) best pasta ive ever read, and that's saying something 10/10 Kill1mes (talk) 15:38, October 2, 2012 (UTC) Mmmm... I guess it's all right. I like the idea of a moon-faced cryptid. It really reminds me a lot of the stories in the collections that Bruce Coville gathered in the Book of Monsters and the Book of Nightmares. Also, there's not really that punch of something you've never read before to hook you. It's just basic horror fuel -- circus setting, glowing eyes, fountains of blood, loneliness to the point of insanity, sharp teeth and claws, human puppets... It just feels like a conglomerate of things that have already been done to death. It's good for a start, but I'm not sure it's Pasta of the Month material. Extra Floofy Cyrathilian (talk) 00:50, October 3, 2012 (UTC) i really like it one of the best creepypastas everTheclosetstalker (talk) 05:23, October 24, 2012 (UTC) Going to guess that Mr. Facil was a gigantic Soul Eater fan in the afterlife? Tycholarfero (talk) 16:03, November 6, 2012 (UTC) Me like, me like. Creepy story with very good writing. 10/10 41488p (talk) 08:07, November 8, 2012 (UTC) i loved this pasta.It it is great stuff except the mannequin part that was not very necessary you could have used the boys other nightmares for that part (because he is dreaming) but i am looking around the room right now literally to make sure nothing is watching me. Bravo--Ohhellno111 (talk) 06:04, January 17, 2013 (UTC)ohhellno111 Ohhellno111 (talk) 06:04, January 17, 2013 (UTC) Good one This is a good pasta hoodie. Other than that, I somehow found references to one my favorite monster, Slenderman. It creeped me out quite a degree. However, there are some elements which I found quite funny: a ghost having a crescent-shaped head (but it's acceptable for the reason that it's original!). Nevertheless, this is another great pasta 'cause there are parts which is creepy like Moon Face's wife discovering her husband was lying on the floor dead and with the bloody walls and things. Furthermore, you pulled off the Moon Face's death part good. So for the creativity, an 8.8/10 for you :D '-'[[User:Adam_Carl_Castillo|'Adam']] [[User_Talk:Adam_Carl_Castillo|'Carl']] 07:22, May 16, 2013 (UTC) Wow! Hoodie this is incredible! That scene with the circus props menacing the child along with Moon Face, the Join Us scrawled in blood everywhere, all linking back to the lonliness and a lak of clichés, I must say I was chilled! A very, very good pasta! I am most certainly adding this to my favorites! 9/10 - CrashingCymbal (talk) 07:58, May 28, 2013 (UTC) This is your guy righ here, right? XD Anyways, this was an awesome read! Wish moar pastas were like this! TheDecepticonDude (talk) 08:39, July 30, 2013 (UTC)